Benutzer:Kahrl/Bericht
ENTWURF Diese Seite ist nur für technische Experimente vorgesehen. {\} \write18 a b „ „ &whatsit; a - b " – & x#y % _ ^ ´ ﬁ ¬ ﬂ → ° ‑ $ [ ] ~ − Fett kursiv Fett und kursiv Unterstrichen Hochgestellter und tiefgestellter Text ;dl :Definitionsliste ;dt :Begriff ;dd :Erklärung Line 1 Line 2 Line 3 Zusammenfassung/Überblick Dieser Satz benötigt eine Quellenangabe!Gibaldi, Joseph (2003). MLA Handbook for Writers of Research Papers. 6th ed. New York: Modern Language Association. Zitiert aus http://www.mla.org/repview_profethics#two VroniPlag Wiki untersucht die Dissertation Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts – Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa von Margarita Mathiopoulos auf Plagiatstellen. Die Arbeit wurde gefördert durch die Friedrich-Naumann-Stiftung, von dem Politologen Karl Dietrich Bracher betreut und 1986 an der Universität Bonn eingereicht . Dieser Bericht dokumentiert die Ergebnisse der kollaborativen Arbeit bis zum 16. Juni 2011. Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen die Arbeit wurden bereits 1989 im Nachrichtenmagazin Der Spiegel (Heft 37/1989) erhoben. 1991 wurden in der wissenschaftlichen Fachzeitschrift Amerikastudien, Band 36 (S. 545-559) Texte der Dissertation ihren Originaltexten aus anderen Werken gegenübergestellt. Die dort angegebenen Funde und Quellen sowie weitere Quellen wurden hier neu untersucht. Insgesamt wurden in der Dissertation bisher über 330 Textübernahmen auf über 130 Seiten aus Werken anderer Autoren gefunden, die als Plagiate einzustufen sind. 77% dieser Übernahmen sind vollkommen ohne Referenz auf ein fremdes Werk, bei 22% der Übernahmen liegt eine irreführende Zitierung vor. Besondere Erwähnung verdienen der Fund von elf kontinuierlich und nahezu vollständig kopierten Seiten aus der Dissertation des damaligen Ehemanns Friedbert Pflüger, der vier Jahre zuvor bei demselben Doktorvater an der Universität Bonn ebenfalls über einem Amerika-Thema promoviert wurde (S. 278-288). Unbelegte oder irreführend zitierte Passagen stammen auch aus Werken des Doktorvaters Karl Dietrich Bracher (1964, 1978, 1981) und aus einem Aufsatz von Gordon A. Craig, dem Verfasser des Vorworts zur amerikanischen Ausgabe der Dissertation. Die Auswertung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Einleitung Das VroniPlag Wiki untersucht die veröffentlichte Fassung der Dissertation Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts – Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa von Margarita Mathiopoulos auf Plagiatstellen. Geleitet wird die in diesem Bericht dokumentierte Untersuchung von Prinzipien wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens, die unter anderem in „Wissenschaft – organisierter Skeptizismus“ dargelegt sind. Forschung und Wissenschaft sind kooperative Prozesse, in denen die Forschungsergebnisse, Texte und Ideen anderer öffentlich, transparent – und vor allem in der Urheberschaft nachvollziehbar – weiterentwickelt werden. Dieser Bericht dokumentiert die Ergebnisse der kollaborativen Arbeit bis zum 16.Juni 2011. Die bislang dokumentierten Fragmente erlauben es der akademischen und allgemeinen Öffentlichkeit, sich ein eigenes Bild des Falls zu machen. Eine detaillierte, kontinuierlich erweiterte Dokumentation der Projektergebnisse ist unter http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm zu finden. Zur Rezeptionsgeschichte der Arbeit Die Dissertation und ein damit verbundener Forschungsaufenthalt an der Harvard Universität wurde in den Jahren 1981–1983 gefördert durch die Friedrich-Naumann-Stiftung mit Mitteln des damaligen Bundesministeriums für Wissenschaft und Forschung. Sie entstand nach Aussagen der Autorin in den Jahren 1981–1986. Die Arbeit wurde 1986 an der Universität Bonn eingereicht und im November 1986 an der Universität Bonn mit der Note „magna cum laude“ bewertet (vgl. Spiegel 13/1987). Erstgutachter war der Politologe Karl Dietrich Bracher. 1987 wurde sie im Schöningh-Verlag, Paderborn, mit einem Geleitwort von Karl Dietrich Bracher veröffentlicht. 1988 erschien eine amerikanische Ausgabe bei Praeger, New York, mit einem Vorwort von Gordon A. Craig. Zu dieser Zeit gab es noch nicht die Möglichkeiten des Internets. Die Arbeit wurde also „klassisch“ unter Verwendung gedruckter Quellen (Monographien, Aufsätze in Zeitschriften etc.) verfasst. Primärquellen wurden nicht benutzt, gelegentlich verweist die Autorin auf ausführliche Gespräche mit Fachwissenschaftlern und Zeitzeugen. Wie der Verfasserin keine elektronischen Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung standen, sind und waren auch die aktuellen Möglichkeiten zur Untersuchung auf Plagiate mit Hilfe dieser Werkzeuge höchst eingeschränkt. Nichtsdestotrotz berichtete das Nachrichtenmagazin Der Spiegel bereits 1989 (Heft 37/1989), zwei Jahre nach der Veröffentlichung, von „erstaunlichen Parallelen“ der Dissertation mit Büchern der Historiker Horst Dippel und Hans R. Guggisberg und des Politikwissenschaftlers Horst Mewes und hielt fest: „Sie schrieb an etlichen Stellen aus deren Arbeiten beinahe wörtlich ab, ohne die Passagen, wie es sich bei einer Dissertation ziemt, als Zitate auszuweisen“. Als Beispiele präsentierte der Spiegel drei übereinstimmende Abschnitte auf den Seiten 135-136, 217 und 260 von „Amerika“. Weitere zwei Jahre später erschien in Band 36 (1991) der Amerikastudien eine Rezension der Dissertation von Kurt L. Shell (S. 567-568), in welcher auf die Plagiatsvorwürfe Bezug genommen wird, diese aber gegenüber der inhaltlichen „grundlegenden Schwächen“ als „nebensächlich“ bezeichnet werden. Darüber hinaus findet sich in derselben Ausgabe ein nicht namentlich gezeichneter Aufsatz mit dem Titel Die Rezeption deutscher Amerikanisten durch Margarita Mathiopoulos (S. 545-559), in welchem die Liste der im Spiegel bereits genannten Arbeiten um ein weiteres Fachbuch (Schröder 1982), einen Fachartikel (Angermann 1979), eine politikwissenschaftliche Dissertation aus dem Jahre 1967 (Krakau 1967) und einen literaturwissenschaftlichen Aufsatz aus der Beilage Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte (Levine 1984) ergänzt wurde. Auch hier wurden explizite Textbeispiele gegeben. Auf weitere Seiten, die Parallelen aufweisen, wurde hingewiesen. Die Analyse allein dieser Beispiele nach den bisher von VroniPlag angewandten Methoden ergab am 30. April 2011 folgenden im Barcode festgehaltenen statistischen Befund: Mm_plag_graphic_1991.png Dies motivierte zur weiteren kritischen Auseinandersetzung mit der Dissertation von Frau Mathiopoulos. Diese Tatsachen sind der Universität Bonn bekannt – 2002 zitiert der Spiegel ein Gutachten der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Bonn (vgl. Spiegel 34/2002) damit, „dass in der Arbeit 'in wörtlicher und sinngemäßer Wiedergabe mehr übernommen' sei, 'als es die Zitatnachweise' erkennen lassen.“ Sie haben allerdings bisher augenscheinlich zu keinerlei Konsequenzen geführt. Prof. Bracher hielt 1989 fest, „daß an einigen Stellen die angewandten Arbeitsmethoden nicht wissenschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten entsprechen“, aber dadurch „der Kern der geistigen Leistung von Frau Mathiopoulos nicht beeinträchtigt“ sei (zitiert nach Spiegel 37/1989). Laut Frankfurter Allgemeiner Sonntagszeitung vom 20. Februar 2011 stellte Mathiopoulos bzgl. ihrer Dissertation fest: „Nachdem seinerzeit eine Kommission der Universität Bonn, wo ich promoviert habe, die Vorwürfe untersucht hatte, die TU Braunschweig aufgrund des Befundes der Universität Bonn und vier wissenschaftlichen Gutachten von renommierten Kollegen, die meine wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten, Bücher und Aufsätze begutachteten, mich 1995 zur ersten Honorarprofessorin in ihrer 250-jährigen Geschichte beriefen, und ich 2002 von der Historischen Fakultät der Universität Potsdam zur Honorarprofessorin ernannt wurde - aufgrund von drei weiteren wissenschaftlichen Gutachten von renommierten Kollegen, ist das Thema abschließend geklärt.“ Wiederholt reagierte sie in der Vergangenheit auf in den Medien geäußerte Zweifel an der Integrität ihre Dissertation auf juristischem Weg. Vorgehensweise von VroniPlag Die Analyse der Dissertation findet in mehreren Schritten statt. Im Vroniplag-Wiki dokumentieren Benutzer identische oder ähnliche Textstellen in fremden Quellen. Wie auch in der Wikipedia ist diese Dokumentation anonym möglich. Diese Textpassagen werden in sogenannten Fragmenten erfasst, in denen der Textabschnitt der Dissertation dem nachweislich früher erschienenen Originaltext zitatweise gegenübersteht, um einen direkten Vergleich der Passagen möglich zu machen. In einem ersten Schritt wurden die seit 1991 aus den Amerikastudien bekannten Textübernahmen in solchen Fragmenten dokumentiert und statistisch erfasst. Ab Mai 2011 wurden dann im zweiten Schritt vor allem die in den Amerikastudien genannten Quellen komplett gesichtet und mit der Dissertation abgeglichen. Im dritten Abschnitt erfolgt der Abgleich gegen andere in der Arbeit verwendete und angeführte Quellen und die Suche nach nicht im Literaturverzeichnis abgegeben Vorlagen. Dieser letzte Abschnitt der Arbeit ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Bereits während der Erfassung der Fragmente erfolgt eine zusätzliche Plausibilitätsprüfung im Rahmen einer Zweitsichtung durch einen anderen Wiki-Benutzer nach dem „Vier-Augen-Prinzip“. Sowohl die Sichtung als auch die Suche nach Übernahmen aus nicht referenzierten Quellen ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Vorläufige Ergebnisse Bis zum 16. Juni 2011 wurden in der Dissertation mehr als 330 Textübernahmen auf über 130 Seiten aus Werken andere Autoren gefunden, die als Plagiate einzustufen sind. Diese Fundstellen sind im Anhang A (Textnachweise) im Einzelnen dokumentiert. Aufschlüsselung der Fundstellen Bei der überwiegenden Mehrheit der Plagiatsfundstellen handelt es sich um unzitierte verschleierte oder komplett kopierte Passagen aus anderen Werken (77%). Die nicht sachgemäß zitierten Übernahmen aus anderen Quellen stehen quantitativ zurück (22%). Die große Anzahl der durch aktive Redigierung und Synonymersetzung verschleierten Funde ohne jeden Quellhinweis schließt ein nachlässiges Arbeiten aus und setzt ein bewusstes Handeln der Autorin zwingend voraus. Die unsachgemäß zitierten - aber immerhin mit einem Quellverweis versehenen - Übernahmen treten in der Anzahl der Funde zwar hinter der ersten Gruppe zurück, jedoch nicht in ihrer Bedeutung. „Bauernopfer“-Zitate und andere Falschzitierungen haben eine hohe verschleiernde Wirkung und sind zur Vortäuschung einer selbständigen wissenschaftlichen Leistung besonders geeignet. Der besonderen Verwendung der „Bauernopfer“-Zitierung im vorliegenden Werk widmet sich der Abschnitt „Verschleierung von Text und Quellenangaben“. Vergleich der Plagiatsuntersuchungen Bereits in den Amerikastudien 1991 wurden in 33 Seiten der Dissertation Übernahmen aus 7 verschiedenen Quellen gefunden und zum Teil in einer Synopse den Originalstellen gegenübergestellt. Die dort angeführten Funde wurden im VroniPlag Wiki neu in 66 Fundstellen erfasst und die bisher nur stichprobenhaft untersuchten Quellen systematisch durchforstet. VroniPlag-Mitarbeiter konnten nochmals mehr als 200 weitere Übernahmen aus den bekannten Quellen dokumentieren. |- valign="top" | (Stand der Tabelle: ) |} Besonderheiten in den bisher bekannten Quellen: * Levine 1984: von einem im Original neunseitigen Artikel (inkl. einseitigem Literaturverzeichnis) werden insgesamt drei Seiten fast vollständig am Stück übernommen. (S. 129ff) Neu hinzugekommene Plagiatsquellen Etliche Quellen sind im Lauf der Untersuchung neu hinzugekommen. Besonders: * Aus Werken des Doktorvaters Karl Dietrich Bracher wird unbelegt zitiert oder nicht sachgerecht entnommen:' Bracher 1964, Bracher 1978, Bracher 1981' * Pflüger 1983: In der Dissertation finden sich 11 kontinuierlich und nahezu vollständig kopierte Seiten aus der Dissertation des damaligen Ehemanns Friedbert Pflüger, der vier Jahre zuvor ebenfalls bei K.D. Bracher an der Uni Bonn promoviert wurde: (S. 278-288) * Die Seiten 278ff mit der Pflüger-Übernahme werden zusätzlich mit der Quelle Craig 1984 aufgefüllt. Beobachtungen zum Umgang mit Quellen Verschleierung von Text und Quellenangaben Die hier als „Bauernopfer“ klassifizierten Textübernahmen entsprechen überwiegend nicht dem klassischen Muster eines Bauernopfers, bei dem wenigstens ein Satz der Quelle als Zitat gekennzeichnet wird, die eigentliche Übernahme aber weitaus umfangreicher ist. Vorliegend werden systematisch mehr oder weniger lange Abschnitte (einen Satz bis zu mehreren Seiten) einer Quelle leicht verändert („verschleiert“) und ohne Anführungszeichen in den Textkörper übernommen. Innerhalb oder am Ende der adaptierten Übernahme wird dann eine Fußnote eingefügt, die auf die Quelle (evtl. sogar mit Seitenzahl) hinweist, ohne den Umfang und Ursprung der Übernahme jedoch hinreichend genau zu kennzeichnen. Neben dem eigentlichen Text wird so auch die Referenz auf die Quelle verschleiert.Der Plagiatsgutachter Stefan Weber bezeichnet diese Art der Textübernahme als „Kennzeichnungsplagiat“ (vgl. Gutachten zur Dissertation Hahn: http://www.gruene.at/uploads/media/GutachtenWeber.pdf) Verschärft wird die Problematik durch die Anführung nicht nur einer Quelle, sondern einer Vielzahl von Quellen als mögliche Referenz für einen adaptierten Text, jeweils mit einem Hinweis wie „vgl. ..., vgl. ..., vgl, ...“.Vgl. Amerikastudien 1991. Beispiele: *Gleich die erste Fußnote im Teil I der Arbeit offenbart dieses problematische Verhältnis zur Zitiertechnik. Einem Gedankengang des Doktorvaters werden pauschal drei seiner Werke zugeordnet. :: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_019_03-08 *Besonders frappierend wirkt dieser Umgang mit einer Quelle, wenn an zwei unterschiedlichen Stellen auf einen identischen Grundtext zurückgegriffen wird. Verwendung von Krakau, S.37, 3-16 und Fußnoten: :: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_175_23-36 :: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_085_02-16 Der Leser ist so nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, ob und in welchem Maße ein formulierter Gedankengang von einem anderen Autoren übernommen wurde, und muss von einer Eigenleistung des Übernehmenden ausgehen. Erst bei genauer Beschäftigung mit den angegebenen Quellen geht im Rahmen einer Textsynopse, wie sie zum Beispiel von VroniPlag durchgeführt wird, Art und Umfang einer tatsächlichen Autorschaft hervor. Da diese Art der Zitierung systematisch geschieht, ist eine versehentlich falsche oder fahrlässig unvollständige Zitierung ausgeschlossen. Zu erklären ist eine solche Quellenverwendung entweder mit der Absicht, Autorschaft zu verschleiern oder mit einem grundlegend mangelhaften Verständnis für Funktion und Sinn von Regeln wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens. Eine derart uneindeutige Quellenreferenzierung mag vielleicht für ein „mind map“ im Kontext eines zu bearbeitenden Konzeptes fruchtbar sein, für eine wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichung, insbesondere eine Dissertation, ist sie aber weder hinnehmbar noch geeignet. ---- Ausufernde, „wahllose“ wörtliche Zitierung Entweder erfolgt die wörtliche Zitierung im Fließtext oder in eigenständigen eingerückten Absätzen, versehen mit einem kleineren Schrifttyp, jeweils mit abschließender Fußnote. Der Fußnotenapparat befindet sich am Ende der Arbeit. Bereits bei oberflächlichem Durchsehen fällt die Vielzahl von eingerückten Zitaten auf. Diese nehmen insgesamt über 35 Seiten des Textteils in Anspruch. Das umfangreichste Einzelzitat („Rede des Chief Seattle“, S. 245f) umfasst dabei 49 Zeilen. Zahlreiche weitere Zitate, insbesondere solche amerikanischer Präsidenten, haben einen Umfang von jeweils 10-20 Textzeilen, ohne dass diese Zitate jeweils wissenschaftlich nutzbar gemacht werden. Diese Beliebigkeit in der Zitat-Auswahl bei fehlender methodischer Durchdringung wurde bereits von Shell in seiner Rezension in den Amerikastudien 1991 hervorgehoben. Die Auswahl und Reihenfolge der Zitate entspricht vielfach derjenigen in der gerade benutzten Quelle (siehe z.B. Krakau). Neben der ausufernden Erweiterung erfolgt bei solchen Zitierungen häufig der Rückgriff auf die englischen Originaltexte. Dieses Verfahren wird jedoch nicht immer durchgehalten, was ein Indiz für ein Plagiat ist. Beispiel: *Aus dem Original mit übernommene Zitate werden nur teilweise ins Englische übertragen : http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_287_20-46 Stilwechsel An den eingerückten wörtlichen Zitaten lässt sich ein Stilwechsel innerhalb der Arbeit festmachen. Während – abgesehen von einem eingerückten Zitat in der Einleitung – der Teil I der Arbeit (55 Seiten) noch mit gerade mal 3 eingerückten Zitaten mit einer Gesamtlänge von 15 Zeilen auskommt, entfallen auf die Teile II bis IV (218 Seiten) über 300 eingerückte Zitate mit ca. 1700 Zeilen Umfang. Bemerkenswert ist dabei, dass sich die Plagiatsfunde bisher ganz überwiegend ebenfalls auf die Teile II-IV der Arbeit beschränken, in denen massiv eingerückt zitiert wird. Dieser Stilwechsel im Text ist mit einer Änderung der Arbeitstechnik bei der Abfassung der Arbeit verbunden: ab Teil II der Arbeit wird großflächig wörtlich zitiert und in großen Abschnitten plagiiert. Ausblick Die Untersuchung der Dissertation ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Insbesondere der bisher relativ plagiatfreie Teil I der Arbeit lässt Fragen offen. Während der Textabgleich mit der verwendeten deutschsprachigen Literatur weit fortgeschritten ist, ist die Analyse der fremdsprachigen Texte (Übersetzungsplagiat) noch am Anfang und kann gerade für den ersten Teil der Arbeit noch Ergebnisse bringen. Die Sichtung der Fundstellen durch Zweitsichter schreitet voran. Anhang Definition von Plagiatskategorien Für eine detailliertere Analyse der Fundstellen wird zwischen verschiedenen Arten von Plagiaten unterschieden. Diese Plagiatskategorien basieren auf den Ausarbeitungen von Weber-Wulff und Wohnsdorf: „Strategien und Plagiatsbekämpfung“ (Information – Wissenschaft & Praxis (2006) 2, S. 90-98). Eine vollständige Beschreibung der hier verwendeten Kategorien ist unter http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/VroniPlag_Wiki:PlagiatsKategorien aufgeführt. Die Plagiatskategorien sind im Einzelnen: Komplettplagiat Komplette Abschnitte der Quelle wurden wörtlich und ohne Zitat übernommen. Dabei wird unterschieden, ob die Quelle an einer anderen Stelle im Literaturverzeichnis auftaucht (und damit die Fußnote und Anführungszeichen nur evtl. „vergessen“ wurden) oder ob die Quelle überhaupt nicht erwähnt ist. In der Arbeit waren bis zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt keine Funde dieser Kategorie festzustellen. Verschleierung Verschleierungen sind Textstellen, die erkennbar von fremden Quellen abstammen, aber umformuliert und weder als Paraphrase noch als Zitat kenntlich gemacht wurden. Gemeint sind Texte, die wegen der Umformulierung nicht mehr einfach als „Gänsefüßchen/Fußnote vergessen“ abgetan werden können. Es liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass die Neuformulierung dazu dient, die Herkunft von Text und Gedanken aus fremder Quelle zu verschleiern (d.h. z.B. Suche zu erschweren, Stil und Duktus anzupassen, damit es zur restlichen Arbeit passt, etc.). Bauernopfer In diesem Fall wird zwar eine Fußnote angegeben, diese bezieht sich jedoch auf einen unbedeutenden Teil eines Originaltextes, während größere Abschnitte aus demselben ohne Zitatnachweis übernommen werden und damit den Eindruck einer eigenen Denkleistung erwecken. Bei einem „Verschärften Bauernopfer“ wird zusätzlich die exakte Herkunft aus der exakten Quelle durch Zusätze in der Fußnote wie „vgl.“ oder „siehe auch“ weiter verschleiert. Verdächtig So weit abgeändert, dass es auch als Paraphrase aufgefasst werden könnte. Aufgrund der Nähe zu nachweislich übernommenen Stellen oder aufgrund einer parallelen Argumentationsstruktur in dieser Form erfasst. Quellennachweise